For calibrating an antenna array, comprising a plurality of individual antennas, so far, a complex measurement regarding phase and amplitude of each individual antenna channel was necessary. This resulted in very costly measuring systems and very long measuring times.
For example, the international patent application WO 2013/174807 A1 shows a measuring system, in which the amplitude and phase of each individual antenna of the antenna array are measured.
There is a need to provide a measuring system and measuring method for calibrating an antenna array, which requires only low-cost hardware and only requires a low measuring time.